Today An Angel Visited Me
by yaoigirl22
Summary: It all started the day Castiel went to see Sam. Prequel to The Manly Diary of Dean Winchester.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**Warnings: Slash**

**A/N: Welcome to the Prequel of ****The Manly Diary of Dean Winchester, I hope you enjoy. **

**Takes place after Season 5, episode 3 Free to Be You And Me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Today An Angel Visited Me <strong>

He was covered in bruises and his body ached, he wanted nothing more than to get to his bed, curl under the covers and never come out despite that fact the Devil would be in his dreams once he closed his eyes.

"Hello Sam"

Sam blinked and stared at the Angel that was sitting on his bed and was staring back at him, mostly at the black eye and split lip, for a moment Sam wondered if those Hunters ( Looks like Tim and Reggie told a couple of friends about him) that had attacked him on his way home had really knocked him unconscious and this was another one of Lucifer's tricks.

Castiel tilted his head when Sam pinched himself but said nothing.

"What are you doing here?" Sam finally asked after deciding this wasn't a trick, taking at step inside and closing the door.

Castiel blinked at him then frowned, "I am not sure" he then said.

"Okay then" Sam to tired and sore to really care at the moment, he headed to the bathroom, intent on taking a shower to get rid of the blood and soreness, he stopped to grab some clothes. He was pretty sure the Angel could care less about him being nude (Probably be disgusted) but Sam wasn't comfortable with those intense blue eyes staring at him clothed let alone nude.

"How did you become injured?"

Sam paused in his search for a shirt and sleep pants, and looked at the Angel staring at him, the Hunter shivered at the intense eyes staring at him.

"What?" Sam inquired.

"Your injuries, how did you obtain them?" the Angel asked again.

"Oh" Sam shook the images of his attackers that flashed in his eyes and gave the Angel a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "nothing, just a disagreement"

Castiel tilted his head and watched the human entered the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Castiel watched the door close, he stared at it before looking away and at the red sheets on the mattress, he had been telling the truth when he told Sam that he didn't know why he was here. When Dean told him that the brothers had separated, a feeling within him had caressed his grace, and throughout his time with Dean he was thinking of Sam, and oddly enough his thoughts weren't whether or not Sam was draining a demon, but if the younger Hunter was well.<p>

At first he wondered if it was guilt.

After all he had let Sam out the room, under orders, but even then he had doubts.

It wasn't guilt though, and that in its self was strange.

The Angel looked up when the door opened and Sam emerged cleaned of blood, dressed and hair damped, the human seemed surprised that the Angel was still here. Castiel focused on the black eye and busted lip.

"Um, do you want a drink or something?" Sam asked shifting nervously under the Angel's stare, why was he even here? How did he even find him anyway, weren't they hidden from Angel radar?

"Bobby told me"

Sam blinked then jumped back when he found himself nose to nose with the Angel. Castiel frowned when he raised his hand and Sam flinched away.

"I merely wish to heal you" Castiel said, Sam wasn't sure if the Angel was trying to reassure him or was merely stating it.

"I thought you couldn't do that anymore" Sam said, flinching again when two fingers placed themselves on his forehead, he shivered when a rush heat ran through him.

"I can do enough" Castiel said removing his fingers once the Hunter was healed.

"Oh, well thanks" Sam murmured rubbing the spot the Angel had touched it was still hot.

Castiel nodded, and then there was an awkward silence.

"Umm…" Sam started, then blinked when there was a flutter of wings and he was alone.

"_That was weird" _he thought scratching the back of his head in bewilderment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Please!<strong>_


End file.
